I Am Not A One-Night Stand
by Idon'twriteIleak
Summary: When businesswoman Lanna Grace finds herself inebriated in Tony Stark's presence, will she be able to resist his charms or will he not be able to hers? Tony/OC. AU w/out Pepper Potts.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own Tony or Stark Industries or any Marvel content.

I would not be one of those girls who crawled right into Tony Stark's bed. I didn't care how drunk he was or I was. Except here I was, at one of Stark's famous parties. Lucky for me it happened to be one of his classier business ones and not a personal one. I'd heard those were another thing entirely. I glanced around the room as I held my champagne demurely in my hand. Yep, no shirtless women here. Nobody was too inebriated, the music was completely acceptable.

I took a sip which turned into a shot. I had been here for an hour and I was starting to get bored. I hated this kind of thing. I was only here because my boss was forming a merger with the Stark company. Which really meant he was selling the company. Who were we kidding? No one merged with Stark Industries, they were bought out. Oh well, let the man try to maintain a shred of dignity after getting run out of the market.

"You don't happen to have anything harder than wine here do you? I'm getting pretty sick of this over rated grape juice." Thank God for the open bar.

"You want it I'll mix it." I nodded and took a look around the room again. It was almost sickening watching all these assholes suck up.

"Whiskey. Hard. Please." Diplomacy was such a joke. I couldn't believe I'd put on a dress for this. I took the drink the bartender placed in front of me.

"Thanks." I took a swig and savored the burning in the back of my throat. Things were already starting to look better. I saw my boss in a circle, seemingly engrossed in the conversation. Hs hands wandered though and unknown to those he was with he reached over and slid his hand on the woman's ass, giving it a squeeze. She started slightly, but didn't draw attention to the incident.

Dumb asses. My boss had tried that crap on my a few times. I had set him straight and although I risked losing my job, he kept his hands off me, begrudgingly. I chuckled into my glass as I took another drink. What a fake lot of pompous idiots. I couldn't even stand to be in the same room as them. I think the only reason my boss brought me here was because he knew I would stick to business so he could go and play. Well fuck that shit. I downed the rest of my drink and headed back to the bar to grab a gin and tonic before deciding I couldn't take anymore wandering hands or false diplomacy.

I slipped out one of the many doors leading from the main room. I followed an unassuming hallway. Admiring the modern interior decorating. It wasn't really my thing, but it was still stylish. I came across an Iron Man pop art piece and stopped to chuckle at it. Tony Stark was as arrogant as they come. Not that he didn't have reason to be because he had a billion of them, not to mention his non-monetary assets. He also happened to be a world class man whore. In my line of work it as our job to know the competition. Naturally I knew about Tony Stark and his...escapades. That man had to have an STD. It as inevitable considering all the people he'd slept with. He probably didn't know half of their names let alone their medical history. Not that it really mattered. He could just use his million dollar lab to whip up a cure. I chuckled to myself.

"Not bad, huh?" I heard from behind me but I continued to drink, not bothering to look behind me.

"If you don't mind being another notch in his mile long list of partners." I practically snorted as I laughed disdainfully.

"Really I heard he's worth it in bed though."

"Well considering only prostitutes, escorts, or total whores would sleep with him I'd say so. They're probably just happy to get a guy who doesn't just shove his cock up her ass." I nearly downed my drink with my next swig.

"Ouch, isn't that a little harsh?" I still didn't bother looking behind me. I had no interest whatsoever in anyone attending this party.

"Maybe he should have thought of that before he stuck his cock into anything with a vagina."

The only way in hell that I would sleep with that bastard is if I was shitface drunk. Maybe today would be that day. I was beginning to feel like maybe I hadn't drunk so much hard alcohol so fast, on an empty stomach.

"He probably would enjoy sex a lot better if he wasn't drunk the whole time. I mean, way to wake up from a 'fun' night partying, with a questionable stranger in your bed, a kick ass hangover, and both of you hung over the toilet. Not to mention the STD's."

"Maybe so. So you're saying the only way you would ever sleep with Tony Stark is if you were to drunk to resist?"

"Isn't that rape?"

"So that's the only way you would sleep with Tony Stark?"

"Well I don't consider myself any of the above named women who find themselves willingly in Tony's bed. So, no, I wouldn't sleep with Tony Stark. Not if I wanted to maintain even a shred of dignity." I finished off my drink. I sighed as I looked at the lonely ice inside. Alcohol. I definitely needed more alcohol if I was going to get through this night. I still hadn't seen the man of the hour. I turned to walk back the way I came. I found myself finally facing my interrogator.

Damn.

"I guess I'll leave your dignity intact then." Tony Stark said. I swallowed hard. I remembered a saying somewhere in the back of my inebriated brain about not saying anything about someone you weren't willing to say to their face. Well at least I'd done something right...sort of.

"Look I'm really sorry." I waved my glass around as I teetered on my heels, which suddenly felt sky high.

"No you're not." I was shocked by his forthrightness, but then again I had just called him a total dick. I considered sucking up to him like all those ass holes in the other room, but he was right. I had meant what I said.

"You're right. I'm not." There wasn't a hint of resentment in my voice.

"Good. Honestly I like that." I snorted.

"You like anything with boobs. I really don't feel that honored by your attentions. If you'd excuse me sir." I made my way as to move by him, but he blocked my path. My comments only seemed to encourage him. I stumbled back, losing my balance a little bit. I shouldn't have had that extra gin.

"You're plastered." He said matter of factly, if not a little smug.

"You probably are too. That hell is can only be tolerated in such a state."

"What you don't like my party?" He almost seemed a little offended but I knew it was a facade.

"Do you?" I scoffed, "Oh wait, I was wrong. Watching CEO's grope each other while their company goes down is sooo entertaining." I thought of my bosses grubby hands on my boobs and I shuddered, relieved that after tonight I no longer worked for him.

I leaned against the wall in an effort to support myself. When had I become such a light-weight. Oh right, when I had stopped having a life outside of work because I was too busy doing my bosses job while he fooled around.

"Well Tony Stark, as interesting as it has been to meet you, I'm afraid I'll have to bid you adieu. I moved away from the wall and sloughed a little. Tony's hands went out to support me.

"I don't think you're going anywhere sport. You are drunker than a doornail." His arm snaked out to support me by my waist.

"Thank you very much Mr. Stark, but I am quite capable." I realized I sounded slurred with my remaining consciousness.

"I think after all that we're on a first name basis." His laugh was throaty and masculine. Damn, no wonder they crawl into his bed. His capable hand held my waist platonically and I suddenly wanted it all over my body. All coherent thought slipped out the window. I was drunk in the presence of the great Tony Stark. Suddenly I wondered how his facial hair would feel on my face, my breasts, between my…

"You're right you are quite capable." Broke me from my thoughts. His voice was practically a sensual growl. My hand was stroking his face, feeling his stubble on the tips of my fingers, sending shivers through my body. I tore it away.

"I'm drunk." That was all I could manage. That was right. I was not a whore. I was drunk. I'd never had a one-night stand and I was not going to make tonight my first.

"Yes, yes you are." He continued to lead me toward the party. He wasn't going to haul me off to his bed. Maybe I'd misjudged him.

"You're not going to rape me." It wasn't a question, more of an apology actually. He looked at me, no offense in his eyes, only a familiar twinkle of mischief and amusement.

"No. You're very right. Aren't you a master of character." I scowled sarcastically.

"Aren't you a Captain of Sarcasm." I attempted to pull away from him, but my legs seemed to be disobeying my every beck and call. I sighed. Tony looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I caught his gaze and held it. God, his brown eyes were gorgeous, I could imagine them ravishing my body. Ha, what a joke. My body, after seeing Victoria's Secret models and professional prostitutes, I hardly think my body would impress him. I looked away decidedly. No, no more thinking about those eyes, lit only by the light from his arch reactor, shining in his bare chest.

"Kiss me." It was an order, timid, but sure. He looked at me in surprise, looking as though he might do it, as though he wanted to do it. His eyes flickered to my lips and then back to my eyes.

"You're inebriated." He turned forward again. I inwardly groaned.

"I'm not asking you to fuck me. I'm asking you to kiss me. One kiss. It's been a long time since I had a really good one and I just want-" I was cut off by his lips swooping down to meet mine. I was surprised to find a lack of aggression. It was soft and deep, pressing. I sighed and leaned in, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled back then and moved to lead me back to the party.

"Thank you." I wasn't a slut. One kiss. It had been a while since I'd had a good one. What with my job requirements suddenly doubling after I wouldn't mess around with my boss, I didn't really have time for the romance thing.

"You're welcome." He was remarkably genuine. I was surprised what a gentleman he was. A loose one, but when he wanted too I think his true colors showed through. He was a gentleman who wore a mask. I brought my hand to his face again. Or rather my drunk self did.

"You're a good man." His eyes bore into my own, which remained focused despite my alcohol consumption.

"That's a startlingly different opinion than what you seemed to have five minutes ago." I laughed, surprised and the trill that bubbled from my throat.

"I didn't actually know you five minutes ago."

"Never judge a book by it's cover."

"Yes, but the cover still has to be interesting enough that you'll pick it up and read it." Tony gave me confused look.

"Who is the real Tony? Because that man," I gestured to the pop art, "is not him." He looked down at me, our eyes locked. I lost track of time then, noticing every feature of his face, every scar, every fleck of color in his eyes.

"God, who are you?" He whispered as he brushed a strand of hair away from my face. I leaned into his touch.

"Really, really drunk and irresponsible." I leaned forward and kissed him then. He pulled away to look at me.

"I'm not a whore." He smiled when I said it and reached up to caress my cheek. Finally looking me in the eye as he spoke.

"No, you're not." He kissed me again and it grew more heated as we both poured ourselves into it.

"Drunk sex is sloppy." He chuckled against my lips.

"I don't care." I took those smirking lips in mine again. All I could think about was those hands, wrapped around my waist pulling me to him, and those eyes, closed as he kissed me, his tongue exploring my mouth. His hands slid down my back until he was cupping my ass. In one smooth motion he hoisted me up onto his hips. I groaned and wrapped my legs around him.

He carried me into one of the many doors in the hallway, closing it with his foot behind him, his mouth never leaving mine. He layed me down on my back on the enormous bed, the sheets soft against my skin. He continued to lean over me as his hands began to work at my clothes, his mouth roaming my exposed flesh, which was growing by the minute. I gasped when his lips brushed a particular sensitive area of my neck, below my jaw. I tilted my head back so he could reach it and suckle lightly. He was a perfect gentleman, his touch wasn't rough or course. He seemed to truly respect my body.

Finally all that was left on my body was my strapless black bra and underwear. I gasp as his mouth came down on the tops of my breasts, his tongue tracing glorious designs on my skin.

"Tony." My words were breathy, my focus all but gone. His lips smiled against my skin eliciting a moan. I tightened my legs around his hips and he moved a little bit more aggressively in response. I could feel my core twisting, the heat growing there. My muscles straining as I began to writhe under him. He paused to tear off his shirt, feeling my impatient hands tugging at it. I sighed as my hands were allowed to freely roam his chest. I leaned up to kiss his chest, my tongue tracing the borders of the arch reactor. He groaned and gently pushed me back down to take off my bra. I could feel him erecting under me and it caused a wave of heat to sweep between my legs. Tony's eyes ravished my fully exposed breasts before letting the ghost of a touch sweep over my aroused nipples. They finished tightening as he brought his tongue down on one, pulling it into a deep suckle. I ground hard against him and he groaned into his suckle. I purred against him. His body making me feel alive, awakening every nerve, alighting every cell with want.

His mouth moved over to my other nipple and his nipped at it. I gasp and my back arched into him. I felt his erection come to and I tried to stay coherent. His touch had already put me far into heat and I longed for his touch to trail there.

"Tony." I moaned again causing him to momentarily lose his grasp of control an rip of my panties. His hands found my pulsing clit and I cried out as he pressed down with his palm. His other hand worked at his belt, slipping his pants off adeptly with one hand. I bit my lower lip in an effort to keep quiet. My breathing still refused to comply, hitching and catching as his hand rocked, establishing a rhythm. He leaned forward, his lips pulling at the shell of my ear as his hand worked expertly.

"I'm going to make you come now. Right here under my hand." I nodded feverishly, my body writhing against him. I wanted so badly to come, for the blessed release of orgasm. His palm came down in a hard grind against me and I lost control, my walls seizing and white spotting my vision. I lost control of my mouth and God knows what came out. Finally the waves of aftershock were all that shook my body. He bent over me, naked and hard, the source of my pleasure. His lips coming down on mine as his hand went back to my clit to bring me back to climax. Sweat shone on my skin as I reached blindly for him till my hands wrapped around his hard cock. Our mouths opened to each other as we collectively moaned. I pulsed my hands on his length, praying to God he would fit. I could feel my own wetness which became more apparent as I felt his precum on my hands. I brought one hand back to my mouth and took my finger into my mouth, tasting him. Tony's eyes dilated with arousal and I felt him begin t pulse in my hand. He didn't wait any longer to line himself up and with a smooth thrust he slowly began to enter. I felt every glorious inch as he pushed, agonizingly slow. His eyes closed and his head tilted to the sky as I took in all of him. He began to thrust in and out, his hips grinding against my clit. We both teetered on the edge. He reached down to grab my breast, his other cupping my ass. My breath caught and I sunk into glorious climax. He came to as my walls came down around him. I milked him for every last drop before he pulled off. I sighed in pleasure, my breasts swollen with afterglow and my lips plump from his force. He pulled me to him, slinging a leg over my hip and we both drifted to sleep there in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your interview will be on floor 34." The receptionist handed me an ID card and I headed for the elevator. I closed my eyes as I waited, willing the memories to leave my body. When I finally gained control I opened them face to face with the Stark Industries' logo. It was worth a try. I rode the elevator in silence. After the byu-out I was trying to get a job at Stark Industries, the competition was high seeing as most of the higher level employees from my previous company were also applying. The door opened and I met another secretary.

"Oh good, the three o'clock. He'll see you now." I sighed and smoothed my suit jacket. I stood a little straighter, holding tight to the handle of my briefcase and entered the conference room. There seated like he was watching the NFL Super Bowl, was Tony Stark. I froze, nearly dropping my resume.

"Take a seat." He was fiddling with his phone. he hadn't seen me yet. I could still run-

He looked up in annoyance at my lack of movement only to meet my terrified gaze. Neither of us said anything. I was the first to move. I set my resume in front of him and took a seat across the table. This was purely professional. I wasn't going to let this crack me. I needed a job and I had to face the consequences of my decisions.

"Miss-"

"Miss Yolanda Grace."

"Ah, Yolanda." I cringed at the use of my full name.

"Miss Grace or Lanna if you please." His steely gaze sized me up.

"Miss Grace." They said a woman scorned was bad, obviously they had never crossed Tony Stark. He glanced down at my resume.

"Your resume looks great. You're qualified for the job."

"You couldn't even have read my name in that amount of time." I scoffed. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm a speed reader."

"Apparently you're pretty quick with a variety of other things too." It was a low blow, but at this point I decided that I didn't want the job anyway.

"Do you always talk back to your superiors?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about your previous work experience." I rolled my eyes at the idea.

"I spent two years doing my bosses job for half the pay because I refused to be his personal sex object." Tony looked at me questioningly now.

"Would you ever date your boss?" My jaw clenched and I held his gaze.

"No. Not while he was my boss."

"Then you're not hired." My jaw fell open.

"Tony." My voice dripped venom.

"Mr. Stark." I cleared my throat and gained my composure.

"Mr. Stark. I wouldn't work for you if my life depended on it."

"Good. Now will you go to lunch with me Lanna? There's a really great fusion joint down the street." I glared at him, waiting him to break, but he remained honestly hopeful. I knew I misjudged him.

"Tell me one thing. Did you go to anyone else that night? Did you leave and jump into bed with one of the many other drunk desperate women at that party?"

"No. I didn't. You weren't desperate. I haven't slept with anyone else since that night." He was dead serious. It had been two weeks. He was still thinking about me, and I couldn't get him out of my head. Every inch of me cried out to give it a try. Because the real Tony was worth it.

"Where did you say this Fusion joint was Tony?" Tony grinned and stood up and grabbed his coat.


End file.
